


𝐌𝐚𝐤𝐞 𝐁𝐞𝐥𝐢𝐞𝐯𝐞

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: A bit sad, Alternative Universe Life, Bottom Gerard Way, Crossdressing, Daddy Frank Iero, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gee deserves the world, Hurt/Comfort, Little Gerard Way, M/M, Some angst, daddy kink?, ddlb, no smut just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 07:00:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23467261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Some angst, fluff, you name it.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	𝐌𝐚𝐤𝐞 𝐁𝐞𝐥𝐢𝐞𝐯𝐞

**Author's Note:**

> // was sad and half asleep while writing this, ignore any types of misspellings. kinda rushed but oh well, i finished this at 1 am. let me know what you think i’m close to deleting this wkdhssj

“Gee, baby, you home?” Frank called out while he closed the door and put down the bag of groceries on the floor, shrugging off his jacket afterwards and slipping off his shoes.

Gerard, who was sitting at his desk, dressed in only a nightgown and stockings, with his knees up on the chair and phone in hand, mindlessly scrolling through the news with teary eyes, immediately glanced up and turned his head at the sound of his lover’s voice, his heart skipping a beat. 

Gerard blinked, as if not believing that Frank finally had came home. 

With a choked sob, the redhead practically jumped up from the chair he was sitting on a few seconds ago and sprinted towards Frank, throwing himself at him and wrapping his arms around the older man’s middle, burying his face in Frank’s chest. 

Frank, completely surprised at the action, stumbled backwards slightly before catching his balance again. 

“Hey, hey, what’s wrong, kitten?” Frank asked worriedly, eyebrows furrowing. 

Gerard only shook his head, shutting his eyes tightly and whimpering a quiet, “Daddy,” as he hugged the other man tightly, pressing himself closer, desperate for gentle touch. 

Frank wrapped his arms around Gerard’s small, shaking frame carefully, cooing softly. “Shh, don’t cry, my angel. I’ve got you, Daddy’s here,” 

Frank held the latter tightly against his chest, humming quietly and swaying a little. He knew that whenever he rocked, or swayed Gerard, he would calm down. Frank pressed a gentle kiss to his little’s hair, letting his chin rest there for a few minutes. 

Once Gerard had calmed down, stopped shaking and loosened his grip on the older’s shirt slightly, Frank pulled away a little, but kept Gerard wrapped up in his arms. 

The sight of his Gerard’s red-rimmed eyes and trembling bottom lip shattered his heart into pieces. Frank immediately brought one hand up to Gerard’s cheek, blinking when the latter flinched slightly but leaned into the touch nonetheless, letting out yet another small whimper while nuzzling Frank’s hand, closing his eyes. 

Frank cradled the other man’s cheek, wiping away the tears with one hand while frowning, so confused as to what happened while he was away. 

“Baby, do you want to tell me what happened?” Frank asked as softly as possible, rubbing at Gerard’s soft cheek with his thumb. 

Gerard swallowed, blinking away tears and reaching up to rub at his own eyes harshly, frustrated with his own emotions. For letting himself _cry._

“‘m—, ‘m sorry, so sorry, daddy. Just one—, one of _those_ nights..” Gerard replied hoarsely, quietly, blinking and biting down on his bottom lip, shrinking underneath Frank’s gaze. He didn’t dare to look up at him. 

Frank’s heart sank. 

He knew what he meant by _one of those nights_. Gerard had struggled with depression and low self-esteem before they even met, which was somewhat about two-three years ago. Some nights were good, and some were not, tonight were one of those bad. Frank did everything he could to make Gerard feel better, he did, but sometimes it just didn’t work. Sometimes he would lock himself in his room and stay there for a whole day, never going out. 

And sometimes, his thoughts just got too loud. 

“My baby, sweetheart, and you didn’t call me? I would’ve answered, you know that. Daddy would’ve come home immediately to make you feel better, hold you, anything you’d want.” 

Gerard couldn’t help but to shrug weakly, whimpering at the feeling of a wave full of fresh tears coming, “Didn’t wanna bother you..” He replied just as quietly as earlier, sniffling. 

Frank lifted Gerard’s chin up with a palm, forcing him to look at him. Gerard expected angry eyes, a glare even, but he was met with his Daddy’s soft, concerned eyes which only made him cry harder. 

“Gee..” 

“‘m sorry, ‘m sorry! ‘m a bad boy, i know, ‘m so sorry, daddy!” Gerard cried out, clutching at Frank’s shirt, wanting to bury his face in the older’s chest and stay like that forever. 

“You are _not_ a bad boy, baby. You’re my pretty boy, my _good_ boy, okay? I don’t want you to listen to anyone else, you’re daddy’s perfect boy, yeah? 

Frank hummed, and pulled Gerard to his chest again, letting the little clinge to him.

“I love you, princess. Love you so, so much. Only you,” Frank whispered against Gerard’s hair. 

The older continued to whisper how much he loved him, small praises, until Gerard eventually stopped crying and instead just leaned on Frank tiredly, small breaths escaping his lips while his eyes fluttered. Frank decided to speak up after a few more minutes of holding his boy, 

“Let’s get you to bed, yeah?” Frank suggested, quickly adding, “I’ll be with you,” when Gerard let out a whine and tightened his hold on Frank, visibly relaxing afterwards. 

Frank pulled away from his lover slightly, and lead him to the bedroom, where he gestured for Gerard to climb in bed, tucking him in. He stripped off his trousers, shirt and jacket before climbing inside, too, immediately reaching for Gerard, pulling him against his chest. 

Gerard had already grabbed his favorite stuffie, a grey kitten Frank had gotten him at his birthday, and hugged it close while Frank hugged _him_ to his chest. It was his all time favorite, mainly because his daddy had bought him it, but also because it reminded him of his daddy, in a good way. 

“You know you’re daddy’s good boy, right? Daddy loves nobody but you, baby boy.” Frank broke the silence when he spoke, meaning everything he said. 

Gerard only blushed, hiding his face in his lover’s chest while fiddling with his stuffie, melting in Frank’s embrace, happy to finally be held. 

Frank only continued to praise him. Telling him how proud he was of him, how pretty and beautiful he was, which Gerard responded by mewling shyly, and how incredibly lucky he was to have him, which Frank was. 

“You’re daddy’s favorite, you know?” Frank then said softly, reaching up to pet at Gerard’s hair the way he knew the latter liked. 

The redhead’s heart skipped a beat at the words, and he immediately glanced up at Frank with beautiful, wide eyes, blinking up at him. 

“R—, Really? You—, You mean that, daddy?..” 

Frank nodded quickly and leaned in to press a gentle kiss to Gerard’s forehead before replying, “Of course, princess. Always have been, always will be.” 

Gerard couldn’t help but to squeal happily, cheeks warming as he wrapped his arms around the other man tightly, pressing himself close and hugging him tightly, the words reaching his heart. 

“You’re my favorite, too, daddy.. Love you,” Gerard murmured against his chest, what happened earlier suddenly forgotten as he happily cuddled up against his lover. 

Frank couldn’t help but to grin, chuckling lowly and hiding his flushed cheeks by resting his chin on Gerard’s head, humming softly while continuing to pet at the vibrant, red locks he loved so much. 

“Next time call me, text me, anything, okay? You could never bother me, kitten, i promise.” Frank then suddenly, quietly said, sighing in relief when he got a small, but noticeable nod from Gerard in response. 

“Pinky promise?” Gerard asked carefully, lifting his head from Frank’s chest, pulling away slightly to hold out his pinky. 

“Of course, angel. I pinky promise.” Frank said, nodding shortly, and smiling softly, linking his own pinky with Gerard’s, causing the redhead to let out a few, quiet, adorable giggles before cuddling up against Frank once again, smiling. 

“Love you, Frankie. So, so, so much.” Gerard said happily, grinning when Frank kissed his hair again, feeling safe in his lover’s arms. 


End file.
